


Olenovain

by Cergart



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: - Планета... воплощает собой земное представление Рая. Я показал тебе столько смертей и разрушений, теперь я хочу показать тебе небеса, Роуз.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Olenovain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242656) by Fayth3. 



> бета - Vashta Nerada

Они вышли на цветущей голубой планете, и Роуз огляделась.

Это было одно из самых красивых мест, которые Доктор когда-либо ей показывал. По его словам, оно называлось Оленовэйн — Голубая планета, и то, как он произнес название, растягивая гласные, звучало необыкновенно красиво, как и пейзаж вокруг.

Холмистые горы вдалеке были увенчаны шапками голубовато-льдистого снега, которые ближе к подножию становились лазурными, пока не уступали место зеленым кукурузным полям, в которых шумел утренний бриз.

Ветер был прохладным, и руки у Роуз покрылись гусиной кожей, но она не обращала на это внимания, наслаждаясь миллионами оттенков синего вокруг.

По бирюзовому небу плыли ясные, бледно-голубые облака, сапфировое море переливалось белоснежными гребнями волн, а над ним темными барвинками кружили птицы.

Роуз собиралась было сказать, что поражена здешней красотой, но Доктор приложил ладонь к её губам.

— Ш-ш-ш, — в ответ на её вопросительный взгляд Доктор прижал палец к своим губам, и, шагнув к ней, развернул к себе спиной.

— Оленовэйн еще называют Планетой Тишины, — наклонившись, прошептал он ей на ухо. — Говорить в полный голос здесь считается грехом.

Роуз чувствовала его горячее дыхание и отчаянно боролась с дрожью.

Это его тело любило прикосновения, и такого понятия как «личное пространство» в отношении Роуз для него больше не существовало. Роуз стала продолжением его самого, и в большинстве случаев она была не против. Ей нравилось держаться за руки, нравились мимолетные объятия.

Но когда его движения были осторожными и неторопливыми, как в последнее время, Роуз вспоминала, что он был не только ее лучшим другом и спутником, но и мужчиной.

Мужчиной, которого она любила.

Осознав это, Роуз становилось все сложнее находится рядом с Доктором и не проговориться о своих чувствах, не потянуться за поцелуем, не обнять и никогда больше не отпускать.

Конечно, все это было до хрестоматийности глупо. Роуз попыталась немного отстраниться, но Доктор только крепче сжал объятия.

— Некоторые зовут ее Безмолвием.

Роуз сглотнула.

Доктор склонил голову так, что губы касались кончика уха, все еще прикрывая ей рот ладонью.

— Или планетой Шепота.

Роуз закрыла глаза и выдохнула через нос.

Спокойный глубокий вдох.

Не позволяй ему увидеть, какие чувства он вызывает.

Собравшись с духом, она открыла глаза и кивнула.

Доктор снял ладонь с её губ, и, поколебавшись секунду, провел пальцами по щеке, заправляя выбившуюся прядь за ухо.

От легкого прикосновения по коже побежали мурашки, захотелось обернуться, обнять его и…

Роуз мысленно одернула себя.

— Здесь бывали Древние Цивилизации, — выдохнул ей на ухо Доктор, — монахи, миротворцы, потерянные, найденные, паломники. Но никто не живет здесь.

— Почему?

Голос Доктор тек, окутывая Роуз, словно мед.

— Планета… воплощает собой земное представление о Рае. В этом месте не живут. И мы не останемся надолго, но я хотел, чтобы ты увидела и услышала… — он затих и крепче обнял ее. — Ты видела столько смертей и разрушений, теперь я хочу показать тебе Эдем, Роуз.

— Здесь удивительно, — прошептала Роуз, стараясь бороться с чувствами.

Кожей она ощущала его улыбку, и вся её борьба чуть не сошла на нет, когда Роуз представила, насколько близка эта улыбка.

— Да, прекрасно, — голос Доктора был мягок, подобно бархату. Он наклонился к ней: — Закрой глаза и слушай.

Роуз зажмурилась и прислушалась.

На ветру шелестели полы его коричневого пальто, которые развевались, точно плащ у Cупермэна. Под его кедами шуршала синяя трава, когда он переступал с ноги на ногу, не в силах устоять на одном месте.

Его легкое дыхание подхватил ветер, и Роуз отчетливо слышала биение двух его сердец.  
Она сосредоточилась на себе, дыша в унисон с Доктором, стук её сердца переплетался с его в совершенном, законченном ритме. Три синхронно бьющихся сердца.

Ветерок пробежался по траве, щекоча её воздушными пальцами. Шелест стремительно разнесся вокруг их ног, когда танцующие ветерки разошлись, огибая две переплетенные фигуры, и снова соединились за их спинами с ликующим смехом, почти окутывая Доктора и Роуз.

Море шумело, каскады волн разбивались о скалы, оседавшие на кристаллических породах капли застывали кристалликами.

Птицы были странно молчаливы, слышно было только хлопанье крыльев.

Все было мирно, красиво и… здесь было что-то еще.

Что-то наполняло её, тянуло вниз, но не сила тяжести, нет, что-то более сильное и навязчивое, более внушительное.

Гул.

Гул звучащий изнутри. Нет. Снаружи. Рядом, но далеко.

Роуз выскользнула из рук Доктора, прислушиваясь.

Краем сознания она отметила, что сильные руки легки ей на плечи, направляя, не давая уйти слишком далеко, но все внимание Роуз было приковано к песне.

Она была повсюду, и в тоже время нигде.

Роуз никак не могла уловить ее, песня лилась откуда-то еще.

Она резко опустилась на колени, зарываясь пальцами в землю.

Здесь.

Гул влился в пальцы, поднялся по позвоночнику, заполнил голову и сознание.

Эта песня была знакома Роуз с детства, когда ребенком она ходила по краю сна и реальности.

Она напомнила церковный хор, свирели и эхо.

Тени, призраки и дети играли друг с другом, и давно затерянные цивилизации делились с ней своими тайнами, умоляя играть, жить, петь вместе с ними.

Роуз приоткрыла рот, но наружу не вырвалось ни звука. Словно голос её украли, оставив лишь сердце, которое бешено колотилось, сливаясь с мелодией.

Ей хотелось открыться этой песне, присоединиться к певцам и улететь, подхваченной бризом, танцевать над полями и морем, навсегда раствориться в морских волнах и ветре.

Руки на её плечах сжались, и подняли на ноги.

Песня оборвалась. Роуз чувствовала себя так, словно кто-то вырвал ей сердце и лишил слуха. Большие карие глаза обеспокоенно смотрели на нее, а счастливая улыбка интересовалась, в порядке ли она.

— Я… — выдохнула Роуз, и Доктор кивнул.

— Я знаю.

— Это Планета, — прошептала она. — Я чувствовала Планету.

— Как и все, кто был здесь раньше и будет после. Эхо, призраки, воспоминания и видения будущего, — Доктор протянул руку и вытер слезу с ее щеки.

Роуз не помнила, что плакала.

— Это так прекрасно, — она не могла выразить восторг, ибо человеческий язык слишком скуден. В нем, к щемящей жалости Роуз, не нашлось подходящего слова.

Но Доктор, казалось, понял.

— Gay't'lai.

— Gay't'lai?

Он улыбнулся.

— Это по-галлифрейски. Слово, которое использовалось для описания рождения Вселенной. Это значит «раздирающая душу».

Роуз кивнула, смахивая слезы.

— Да. Это мне и хотелось сказать.

Теперь, когда она прочувствовала, все было по-другому. Роуз обернулась и всмотрелась вдаль.

— Горы поют!

— Хм, — Доктор снова обнял ее за талию и прижал к себе. Роуз прислонилась к нему, положив голову на плечо.

— Я люблю путешествовать с тобой. Смерть, разрушения и хаос. Это стоит того… — выдохнула Роуз, и ее голос разлетелся над кукурузными полями.

— И это, — Доктор крепче обнял её, показывая, что он имел в виду. — Кто-то, с кем можно поделиться.

Роуз улыбнулась.

— Вдвоем лучше.

Мгновение он молчал.

— Лучше с тобой.

Доктор поцеловал ее волосы и расслабился. Они стояли, тая в объятиях друг друга, пока слова набирали силу и, наконец, оформились в признание.

Тогда ветер подхватил их, унося прочь от влюбленных, и соткал из них песню. Песню, что плясала над полями и мчалась над волнами еще долго после того, как влюбленные обратились в прах, а солнце потухло.


End file.
